Episode 1960 (30th March 1995)
Plot Tina gloats over Jessica in the morning. Jessica cannot believe that Luke has got involved with her. Robert is looking after a lamb for Simpson. He won't tell Simpson where he learnt how to handle animals. Zoe and Emma look around the old Smithy in the village with a view to renting. Zoe is worried because it is so close to The Woolpack and she doesn't want to be the subject of village gossip, but they decide to rent it anyway. Seth and Vic spy on Scott and Roy as they steal more whisky. Kim asks Kathy about her date with Dave. Kathy enquires about Rachel's health. Dave asks Kathy out again and she agrees. Jack receives a phone call from the man claiming to have Robert. He tells him to meet him at Hotten Market with the £5,00 and he will get Robert back when he gets the money. The mystery man walks out of a phone box - it's Sam Dingle. The police have traced the phone box from where the call was made. DI Farrar informs Jack that the man is being followed. Jack wants to go after him, but is told to stay at home. Simpson tries to make Robert call his parents, but he refuses and threatens to run away again. The Dingles are watching television when the police rush in and demand to know where Robert is. Sam finally tells them that he has not kidnapped Robert, but that he just wanted to get some money. The Dingle family are arrested. In The Woolpack, Vic, Seth and Biff order whiskies all round so that the optic will be emptied. They have planted a whisky bottle full of cold tea which they know Scott has sold to Terry. Alan is the first to taste it. He takes Terry into the backroom, gives him a lecture and then sacks him. Zoe and Emma are celebrating renting a new home in The Woolpack. There are a few raised eyebrows when they announce that they will be living together. Biff and Jessica row. The police arrive at the farmhouse and tell Jack and Sarah that it has all been a hoax and they have not found Robert. Jack and Sarah comfort each other. Cast Regular cast *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kim Tate - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne Guest cast *Derek Simpson - Garry Cooper *Oliver Hirst - Stefan Escreet *WPC Wendy Lunn - Judy Holt *D.I. Farrar - Davi Beckett Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes